Twilight Rewritten
by Project Link
Summary: Four not entirely ordinary kids get taken to a not entirely ordinary place. LinkxMidna, possible OC pairings.
1. Beginning, Part First

Twilight Rewritten

Summary: Link and Midna get some help from another world – unfortunately, said help often appears to be more than a little insane.

Pairing(s): Midna/Link

Genre(s): Humor, Romance, Action/Adventure

Ocs:

Project Link – Definitely the most insane, tends to push her luck quite a bit, an odd sense of humor and often competes with Midna for bossiness. Half-Twili. (Looks take after Twili side) 16. "PL", "Link"

Poison Girl – Youngest, hyperest, prefers short range attacks, tends to provide a distraction, maybe a bit over-protected, but has a good sense of humor. Hylian. 13. "Poison", "PoiPoi", "Poi"

DM – Second-eldest, quite likely the smartest, tends to go along with Project Link's plans and/or add onto them, calmest of the lot. Twili. 17. No nicknames.

Sinspiration – The eldest, fairly evil, tends to come up with the original plan or plot with Project Link, has an odd sense of humor as well, main attacker, Project Link's only rival when it comes to insanity. Twili. 17. "Sinspire", "Sinny", "Sin"

---

Midna: Remind me why I'm even letting you do this?

PL: Because I dodge every time you try to slap me now!

Link: Lemme guess, Eric is sleeping on this one.

PL: Yes, thank the gods above, below, and within.

Link: Oooohkay. PL doesn't own LoZ, thank the gods, but she does own Project Link. Poison Girl, DM, and Sinspiration own themselves.

PL: Hi bubbies and sis!

Midna: PLEASE tell me you're joking. You're all siblings?

PL: Well, kinda sorta not really… Here, y'all cut to the story while I explain this to these two!

---

The girl sat quietly on a bench, her mid-back length black hair gathered into a loose, sloppy bun on the back of her head, her CD player on, and a blank look across her features. She and her friends were going to meet up at the park today, and she was a few minutes early. She yawned suddenly, and intelligence and will reappeared in the pale depths of her eyes – well, mostly pale. Around the iris of each of her eyes was a darker blue ring, almost dark enough to be called black, which surrounded the icy blue depths of the rest. She appeared calm. A male with dark brown hair sat down next to her on the bench.

"Hey Link."

"Hey DM." She turned the CD player off, and pulled the earphones out. They grinned at each other. "I thought ya never did anything on time."

"I'm allowed to make exceptions!" He laughed at that, which made her laugh. A bouncy, bubbly girl quite a bit younger than both, but sharing the black hair of the first appeared, flopping down on the bench between them.

"Hi!"

"Hey Poison." The first two replied, grinning at their younger friend.

"Convinced yer mom to letcha come huh?" Project Link asked. The girl had a mid-western accent, which tended to surprise people who'd never heard her speak.

"Yep!" The three talked companionably for a while, not noticing the white-haired male sneaking up behind them.

"Boo!" With yelps, the three fell off the bench, PL shoving herself backwards and off the end, DM falling to one side, and Poison falling off onto her face.

"Sinny! That's not nice!" PL scolded. The white-haired male laughed in reply, leaning down and giving her a hand up, then picking Poison up easily, sitting down with the girls to either side. DM relocated himself to PL's other side, and the four grinned at each other again. "Soooo, what's everyone been up to then?!" PL asked, holding her hands out in a questioning gesture.

"Beat the new Twilight Princess game!" DM replied, grinning. The four looked at each other, grins spreading across all their features.

"Well, since it's a wee bit cold out, why don't we all go and play it then?" They looked at Sinspire, not expecting that from him, but all of them agreed it was a good idea and after a few moments of getting their stuff and calling their parents, they headed off to DM's house, intending to have a fun time watching each other do good or loose horribly.

Little did they know that a pair of intelligent red eyes were watching their every move, perhaps relieved to have the four together finally… this would be much easier than dragging each of them off one at a time, and cause less panic to boot…

---

Link: So let me get this strait. You guys are online siblings, but there's no blood relation whatsoever.

PL: Pretty much, yeah.

Midna: Humans are strange…

Link: Yeah, I agree.

PL: -smiles- Thanks guys!

Link, Midna: That wasn't a complement!

PL: Ja, und?

Midna: Speak English woman!

PL: Nein!

Midna: -eyes narrow- Grrr…

-Dust cloud fight ensues-

Link: -edges away from dust cloud fight- Uh, please review, you'll get a Midna plushie if you do! Constructive criticism only, all flamers will be turned over to Midna. And if PL gets three or more reviews she'll post the results of the fight!

---

Additional Note: I'm not sure how often this will update, as it's mostly when the inspiration for another chapter takes me. And expect it to be more like connected short stories than as traditional chapters. X3 My writing style's kinda funky.


	2. Beginning, Part Second

Twilight Rewritten

Summary: Link and Midna get some help from another world – unfortunately, said help often appears to be more than a little insane.

Pairing(s): Midna/Link

Genre(s): Humor, Romance, Action/Adventure

---

DM: -plops down next to PL- Hey!

PL: Yo Midna-boy.

Midna: Midna-boy?

Link: Yeah, she calls him that sometimes, 'specially in roleplays like they like to do.

PL: Just do the disclaimer…

DM: PL only owns herself, Link, Midna, and Hyrule all belong to Nintendo, while myself, Poison, and Sinny belong to ourselves!

Midna: Read on, pathetic mortals.

Link: Oo??!

DM, Pb: -roll eyes-

PL: Oh, and get ready for the promised humor in this chapter!

---

Link waited patiently for Midna to fall asleep, treat him like a servant, would she?! He'd teach her! Soon enough the tiny female fell asleep and he snuck up on her silently. Midna shifted and whimpered in her sleep, but Link paid this no mind. Finally, he was close enough… And he licked her face, with as much slobber as he could muster. Midna woke with a startled, feminine shriek, but when she realized what had happened, she slapped him and laughed. "Silly wolf! If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask!" Link stared at her in shock, surprise readable even across his wolfish features.

---

Everyone was at DM's house, comfortably settled in his room. PL was taking a turn on the Wii – she'd claimed it first. Poison was on the bed reading the manual and Sin was at the computer – DM was commenting on PL's gameplay. Suddenly the Wiimote flew from PL's grasp, going strait through the TV screen! The only sound that could be heard was Midna's speech on the TV. Blinking confusedly, the four turned to the TV.

"I'll get it." PL's face was blood red with embarrassment, but she reached through the screen and felt around, surprise crossing her features.

---

The Wiimote smacked Midna in the head, sending the imp flying with a startled cry. Link looked up and let out a surprised sound at the hand that groped in the thin air a little above them. Without thinking he gently latched onto the wrist, and yanked through two Twili, one of which was a blue-eyed female, the other could have been Midna's twin brother! After a moment another Twili and a large, tawny female wolf fell out of the air as well.

Chaos reigned.

---

"Are you sure you're sane?" Was Midna's reaction to the three other Twilis' explanation. Okay, two Twili and a half-Twili, but same difference as the girl mostly took after her Twili side anyways. The four were hovering over the two wolves, who were alternately pestering and ignoring them. PL leant against DM, apparently using him as a cushion, and he did the same, while Sinspire and Midna sat crosslegged and talked.

"No." The other three replied, alternately cheerful and serious.

"But unless you'd rather accept us as precognitive psychos, you're gonna have to trust us, ain'tcha?" PL added. She and Midna had been trading friendly fire throughout the conversation, to much eye-rolling from the guys.

"Point taken. But what hit my head?"

DM and PL looked at eachother and sweatdropped. "Uuuuuuuuuuh…."

"I want a cogent explanation, slaves."

"SLAVES?!"

DM and Sinspire looked at each other, and Sinspire held DM back from breaking up the rough-and-tumble fight. "C'mon, this is Project Link, this'll be good!" Sin told DM.

Well, if you find two female Twili trying to beat the other to a bloody pulp entertaining, I suppose so. Eventually the two stopped, panting and glaring at one another. Both looked ready to say something, but obviously didn't want to say it.

"At the same time?"

"Yes."

"One… two… three…"

"Truce?"

"Yes."

They shook hands, then turned back to the boys – DM looked relieved, Sin looked put out. "Aw come on! No blood?!"

"Oh thanks a lot Sinny!"

---

Midna: Who won the fight?

PL: It was a tie, we broke off at the same time.

Midna: Love or hate?

PL, DM: -leer at Midna- We'd love to love.

Link: -grabs PL and DM by scruffs of neck- Uh-uh. Mine.

PL, DM: D'awwwwww… -whines-

Midna: -slaps PL, and then throws a shoe at DM-

PL: Totally worth it!

DM: I agree! -grins-

Midna: Link plushie to first reviewer of chapter two, next co-host is Sinspiration!

---

The Results: Midna. Kicked. My. Butt.

But you all were expecting that... XD Sorry to say, Midna has a few advantages up on me.


	3. Beginning, Part Third

Sinspiration: Hello, my dear little play things…

Midna: HEY!!! That's my line! -glares-

Link: -grabs Midna before she tries to launch herself at Sin-

Sinspiration: Psh, wannabe, I've been around before they even made a concept of you.

Midna: -deathglares-

PL: OKAY!!! Break it up you two!

Sin: What? We didn't even get to 'start' anything! Lil Shrimpy there has a bit of an attitude problem though. -smiles innoncently-

Midna: Grrrr...

Link: Distraction plan number one...

Midna: Huh?

Link: -kisses Midna-

Link, Midna: -Sucking eachother's faces off-

PL: ;;; Well, better than listening to you two fight. Disclaimer, please, Sinny.

Sin: Fine fine, well then, a little reminder to the idiots who don't read, PL does not own any characters listed here except PL herself. Link and Midna are property of some gaming company whose name I forgot and DM and Poison are owned by themselves. No causin' trouble or you'll answer to the real Sinny, capiché-cheese?

PL: -giggles- Alright now, cut to the story!

---

PL made a face, wincing. Everyone looked at her, causing her to look embarrassed. Midna giggled and grabbed her arm, dragging PL away from the group. Sin and DM looked at each other, obviously confused.

"Uh…" DM thought. "You think we should?"

Sin laughed. "Feel like being flung around?"

"… You have a point."

---

Midna crossed her arms and looked steadily at PL. "You need the bathroom or what?"

PL looked a bit relieved. "Well, uh, I do need to pee, yeah, but there's this weird power-surge-thingy I've been feeling since I got here."

Midna held her hands out imperiously. "Give me your dominant hand." PL gave her both. "The hand you use more." PL's hands didn't move.

"I use them equally, I fight with my left and write with my right."

"..." Midna slapped her forehead. "Which one do you normally channel through, then?" PL removed her left hand. "Thank you." Midna turned the hand so that the palm faced upwards, one hand cradling it and the other just above it, palm-down. She slowly lifted the higher one, a small ball of green light following. Midna moved her hand. The ball continued to rise, then expanded into a helmet that didn't resemble Midna's much at all. It rose to two peaks on either side witha deep valley between, then the nearly strait band across her forehead curved into a small peak directly below the valley. On each peak an eye was inscribed, eerily resembling both PL and Link's eyes. On either side of her face, two dark green strands would hang down to her waist, the helmet itself being a pale green. Okay, it wasn't really much of a helmet, it was more of a crown, but it was obvious the part that would make it a helmet had been broken off.

They were both silent for a minute, before it dropped into PL's hands.

"You have the reverse of the Fused Shadows." Midna's voice was dry. "So you're only half-Twili." PL didn't respond. "Are you going to stare at it all day, or are you going to put it on?" Her voice was now impatient. PL put it on, and promptly fell on her butt from dizziness.

"Oooiiiiii..."

"It recognized you, get used to it."

"You're no help."

They both laughed at that. "Of course I'm not."

"Before I pee myself, where _can_ I go use the bathroom?"

---

"Yanno something? I don't even _want_ to know what they're laughing about."

---

Sin: Hm... Not bad, not bad, I guess it's alright. Not my kinda thing but eh, who's complaining? Gimme my cheese-cake and it's all good.

PL: -forks over the cheesecake-

Midna: -Unbuckling one of Link's belts-

PL: OO GET A ROOM!!!

Sin: Alriiiight! -munches the cheesecake- Fyeh! Gedda Ruohmf! -munches more-

PL: Huh? -herding Link and Midna into a bedroom-

Sin: Gack! -chokes, turns blue and keels over-

PL: -leaves the lovebirds, does CPR-

Sin: 0o Which is nummier, a kiss or the cheesecake... Hm... Choices... so damn difficult...

PL: -face turns red-

Midna: And you tell _us_ to get a room!

Sin: Oh I'm sure we will if this keeps up, hehe!

PL: -deathglare- Ooooooh Sinny... -Pulls out over-sized mallet with a dead bunny head on the buisness end-

Sin: Aw crap... Not this again…

PL: -hammers Sin through wall- BEHAVE!!!

Midna: OO Okay, maybe you aren't so bad.

Link: -snickerfit-

Sin: -crawls through the rubble- Why... why was I made to feel pain...? Where's the fun in an immortal feeling paaaaaain?? –faints-

---

Don't throw your wiimotes through the TV just to find out what happened!!! XD I'm updating when I finish the chapter that follows (so one wasn't up until I finished two and so on), but I'm writing freehand first so yeah, I get to transfer that. Next chapter has more of other people, but it's shorter, since I plan on letting events flow from there. So no more play-by-play for you after next chap, since I seem to be loosing inspiration for the "normal" chapter format. So yeah, chapter five should bring some action - keyword, "should".


End file.
